O sonho
by Saroscas 8P
Summary: Edward é um jovem piloto que vive só para o seu "bebé". Mas a vida põem-lhe uma nerd no caminho...


(Narrador)

Os motores rugiam na grelha de partida. Sentia-se no ar aquela adrenalina viciante dos amantes do desporto automóvel. A equipa de assistência faz os últimos ajustes, despede-se do piloto porque nunca se sabe se é um adeus ou um até já. As famílias, depois da despedida encaminham-se para as bancadas, torcem para que tudo corra bem e que o seu amado saia da prova sem problemas. O coração aperta. Os nervos estão a flor da pele. Para alguns é só mais uma prova, para outros a concretização de um sonho.

De volta aos pilotos. O suor começa a escorrer entre a testa e a balaclava. A temperatura aumenta dentro das "máquinas", assim como o stresse. O sinal abandona a cor encarnada mudando para verde de esperança na vitória. E os pilotos arrancam e iniciam a sua batalha épica. Tudo o resto desaparece e existe apenas o carro e a pista. Tudo o resto é um grande vazio. Não importa mais nada, não importa o que quer que seja. Os problemas ficaram lá fora. Ali é só o libertar das energias. O rugir do coração que acerta o batimento com a rotação do motor.

-_**A próxima curva é para a esquerda e a seguir vem duas direitas.**_

Edward concentra-se para não pensar nela. Um pequeno erro pode por em causa a sua vida e a ultima coisa que ele quer agora é morrer. E a primeira é tê-la nos seus braços. Do nada aparece um carro na sua traseira, prestes a perder a posição o ruivo volta a concentrar-se na prova. Vai vence-la. Não por ele mas para poder, no fim da prova, receber a pequena taça comemorativa e poder entregar-lha em mãos. Um gesto muitíssimo simbólico no mundo dos automóveis. Muito mais simbólico do que quando um jogador de futebol dedica um golo. Golos podem haver muitos num jogo, mas a vitória de um piloto é sagrada. Nada a bate, não existe outra igual e nunca ninguém lhe poderá tirar a taça.

_**-Isabella vou vencer por ti.**_

_(Tudo começou à oito horas atrás…)_

Edward chega à pista por volta das nove horas. A sua corrida é só as dezassete, mas nada o deixa mais feliz do que aquele mundo de elite onde só os pilotos como ele podem entrar. Caminha alegremente para a sua tenda. Combinou por volta das nove com Charlie para ajustar a baket à sua altura. Charlie, o mecânico de Edward prepara a prova do seu cliente, juntamente com Bella.

(EDWARD POV)

-Edward meu rapaz, ainda falta a baket a tua à tua altura. Olha Edward queria pedir-te uma coisa. Será que eu posso levar a Bella, a minha filha? Ela chegou esta semana da Europa e não sei se já tinha comentado contigo mas ela também gosta muito deste mundo. Acompanha-me desde pequena.

Bella, sim Charlie já me falou sobre ela, a filha que esta a estudar fora do país. Acho que estuda Matemática. Deve ser uma nerd qualquer. De qualquer forma não tenho ploblema nenhum em que ela venha.

-Claro Charlie. Tenho todo o gosto em tê-la lá.

Charlie solta um suspiro.

-Nem tens ideia o quanto meu rapaz.

A chamada termina sem que perceba o que Charlie queria dizer com aquilo. E a noite passou e esse pequeno desabafo de Charlie continua a inquietar-me. Apressado, passo pelo último sistema de segurança do paddock, mostra a licença ao segurança. A tenda fica a uns cinco minutos. Desejoso de ver o seu lindo Porsche 911 RSR perto com jantes douradas, o seu menino, o amor da sua vida, a luz do seu coração. "Meninos e os seus brinquedos" afirmaria a minha mãe. Ainda dormia quando sai de casa.

Ao fundo já via as corres da sua tenda. Preto e dourado como a Lotus. O meu coração começa a bater mais rápido, assim que me aproximo, a concretização do sonho. Torna-se cada vez mais real. Passo por alguns pilotos e vou cumprimentando. Uns por amizade e respeito outros apenas na base do socialmente correto. Tenho deslumbres da figura de Charlie acompanhado por uma mulher baixinha. Quase de certeza a filha dele. E os seus olhos enchem-se de amor. Está ali o que ele sempre sonhou. _**O meu bebé!**_

Sem prestar atenção a ninguém aproximo-me dele, acaricio o capô. O sol reluz na sua pele escura acariciada com dourados assim como a tenda que o cobre. Lindo.

- Meninos e os seus brinquedos!

Oiço uma voz muito suave dizer. Como um desabafo que não consegues controlar. Sem que me detenha uma gargalhada foge do fundo da minha garganta.

-É. A minha mãe costuma dizer o mesmo.

Parece que esta na hora de conhecer a nerd. Só espero que não seja muito chata. Viro-me lentamente em direção as duas pessoas que me observam. Charlie veste o seu macacão com o nome da sua empresa de assistência, perto com letras em dourado. Contrariamente ao seu estado normal, hoje não esta sujo de óleo dos pés a cabeça como quando vou á sua oficina. Dirijo-me e estendo-lhe a mão.

-Bom dia Charlie.

Sorrindo retribui-me o comprimento.

- Bom dia meu rapaz. Então meu rapaz muito nervoso.

- Eu chamar-lhe-ia expectante.

- Edward, esta é a minha filha Bella. Bella este é o piloto, Edward Cullen.

-Muito prazer Bella.

Digo sem ainda estar sequer de frente para ela. Quando finalmente entra no meu campo de visão tenho uma surpresa. Contrariamente ao que esperava afinal era Bella que estava coberta de óleo. Com os cabelos castanhos amarados num puxo e os óculos de sol na cabeça Bella carregava nas mãos chaves de bocas e roquetes. Bella não era o que esperava. Tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos castanhos. Uns lábios bonitos pintados de vermelho que contrastavam com a sua pele clara. Nada de óculos fundo de garrafa como imaginei nem de aparelho. Nada de nerd nela.

- O prazer é todo meu Edward. Até te cumprimentava mas como vez estou com as mãos cheias de óleo.

Juro que senti um duplo sentido na sua afirmação. Vou jugar os dados e ver onde isto dá. Eu sei que ela é filha do Charlie e tenho imenso respeito por ele. Mas a miúda até que é girinha.

- Não seja por isso Bella, eu dou-te um beijinho.

Aproximei-me dela e só assim tive consciência do seu tamanho. Ela mal chagava ao meu peito. Tinha curvas acentuadas típicas das mulheres portuguesas. Embora Bella tenha nascido em Forks, a avó dela é portuguesa, segundo o que Charlie me contou da sua mãe, Linda. Beije suavemente cada lado da sua cara sem que lhe tocasse realmente. Apenas um leve roçar. Ela retribui o toque com suavidade.

-Bem meninos vamos ao trabalho?

(…)

O dia passou rapidamente, as conversar com Bella tornaram-me super interessantes. Ela parecia no mundo dela no meio da ferramenta e dos carros. Mecânicos famosíssimos paravam para a cumprimentar. Todos pareciam ter um enorme carinho pela menina de metro e meia. "Minimeu" foi a alcunha que lhe dei. Ao início ela pareceu não gostar muito. Mas pouco depois já me chamava "gigantone"

São desaseis e trinta e eu estou dentro da carrinha a vestir o meu fato de competição. A balaclava descansa dentro do capacete que tenho no colo. A camisola antifogo sobre os ombros sentado a apertar os cordões das botas de competição. Um emaranhado de azul, vulgo fato de competição descansa sobre a cinta. Sinto o suor escorrer pelo meu peito desnudo. Limpo com a pequena toalha que trouxe de casa. Os meus país chegaram pouco depois do almoço. Adoraram conhecer a Bella. Ouço o som da porta a abrir.

-Oh meu deus, desculpa Edward não sabia que estavas aqui.

Bella estava num tom de vermelho por toda a face. Olhava fixamente para o meu tronco. Desviando baixa a cabeça e sorri discretamente.

- Não tem problema, precisas de alguma coisa?

-Nã… não, nada de especial. Na verdade vim apenas buscar a garrafa de água que tenho aqui algures na minha mala.

O seu jeito envergonhado acendeu algo dentro de mim. Não vou mentir e dizer que não gostei de a apanhar a olhar para o meu corpo, estaria a mentir. Bella baixa-se em busca da garrafa de água desaparecida. Encosto-me a ela sem que se aperceba. Ao sentir-me junto a ela levanta-se com uma pequena garrafinha na mão. Encostando-se ao meu peito. Envolvo-a com os meus braços e sussurro no seu ouvido.

-Sabes Bella, eu estava aqui a pensar será que tu poderias fazer uma coisa por mim.

Sinto o seu corpo tremer junto, vejo o seu pescoço arrepiar pela minha proximidade. Sinto-me um homem. Tê-la nos meus braços, vulnerável.

- Não sei Edward, dependendo do que precisas.

-Oh Bella é algo muito simples. E ajudar-me-ia imenso a relaxar antes da corrida.

Ela fica extremamente rígida a sua cabeça vira em minha direção e a sua suculenta boca está a poucos centímetros da minha. Uma vontade avassaladora apodera-se de mim. Quero beija-la. Faze-la minha.

-Edward, eu não sei se tu percebes-te, mas eu não sou….

A consciência tomou conta de mim. Não era isso que eu queria dizer. Ela percebeu mal. Sem a deixar terminar afirmei.

-Água Bella, eu estava a perguntar se me davas um pouco de água.

- Oh! Claro Edward claro.

Rodo-a nos meus braços. De frente para mim os seus olhos observam-me profundamente.

-Bella?

-Sim Edward?

Acaricio a sua face suavemente, baixo-me e faço companhia aos seus lábios. O beijo é doce, carinhoso. O meu coração inflama de emoção. Bate a mim por hora como nem o meu bebé o faz. Energia percorre o meu corpo. Puxo-a mais para mim. Pressiono-a contra o lateral da carrinha. As mãos da Bella envolvem o meu pescoço, a vontade aumenta e o beijo aprofunda. Provoco os seus doces lábios circundando-os. Mordiscando-os. Ela abre ligeiramente a boca e invado-a com a minha língua.

-Bella…

Suspiro em júbilo. As nossas línguas envolvem-se e remexem-se. Acariciam-se. As mãos que me afagavam o cabelo descem para as costas onde me puxam a direção a ela. As unhas cravam-se nas minhas costas e fico instantaneamente duro. Puxo-a em minha direção sem qualquer tipo de pudor.

-Oh Edward.

As minhas mãos infiltram-se pela suave camisola. E quando as minhas mãos estão prestes a chegar ao peito dela acordo, vejo o que estou a fazer. Não assim, isso não é forma de tratar a minha menina. Afasto-me dela. Bella resmunga algo como "logo agora".

-Bella, princesa. Olha para mim.

Bella olha para mim, mas vejo nos seus olhos algo que não esperava. Lagrimas. O meu coração aperta e pergunto-me o que fiz para a fazer chorar. Espanco-me psicologicamente. Como fui capaz de a tratar como uma qualquer. De a encostar na lateral de um carro e de pressionar-me contra ela dessa forma.

-Por favor princesa, não chores. Eu peço imensa desculpa. Eu não devia, eu…

E ela não me deixou acabar. Simplesmente saio da carrinha e desapareceu. Sai a procura dela mas não a vejo.

Bella onde estas? A minha mãe aparece-me à frente do nada.

- Ah Edward estas ai. Estava à tua procura. Estão a chamar os pilotos para a grelha.

-Sim mãe, obrigada.

Caminho em direção ao carro a olhar para todo o lado em busca dela? Onde estas coração? Oiço a minha mãe chamar-me e viro-me para ela.

- Edward, filho devias limpar as marcas de batom que tens na boca. Não seria muito respeitoso para Charlie ver-te burrado do batom da filha.

Levo a mão aos lábios. Bella o que te fiz… Volto para dentro em busca do capacete. Enfio a balaclava e o capacete à pressa. As luvas calço-as no caminho. Enfio-me dentro do carro que já esta ligado e vou para a pré-grelha. Minutos depois a minha família está ali. Assim como Charlie. Todos de despedem de mim, desejam-me sorte e pedem para que volte inteiro. Todas as provas o discurso da minha mãe é o mesmo. Resumindo "volta para mim". Mas desta vez foi diferente.

- Filho. Desta vez não te digo volta para mim. Volta por ela…

E assim fechou a porta e deram sinal de entrada para a pista. O suor começa a escorrer entre a testa e a balaclava. A temperatura aumenta dentro do carro, assim como o stresse. O sinal abandona a cor encarnada mudando para verde de esperança na vitória. E os pilotos arrancam e iniciam a sua batalha épica. Desligo a ficha Bella e concentro-me na vitória.

-_**A próxima curva é para a esquerda e a seguir vem duas direitas.**_

Concentro-me para não pensar nela. Um pequeno erro pode por em causa a minha vida e a ultima coisa que eu quero agora é morrer. E a primeira é tê-la nos meus braços. Do nada aparece um carro na minha traseira, prestes a perder a posição volta a concentrar na prova. Vou vence-la. Não por mim mas para poder, no fim da prova, receber a pequena taça comemorativa e poder entregar-lha em mãos. Um gesto muitíssimo simbólico no mundo dos automóveis. Muito mais simbólico do que quando um jogador de futebol dedica um golo. Golos podem haver muitos num jogo, mas a vitória de um piloto é sagrada. Nada a bate, não existe outra igual e nunca ninguém lhe poderá tirar a taça.

_**-Isabella vou vencer por ti.**_

(narrador)

E é ai que o pior acontece. Ao tentar ultrapassar Edward, Mike toca na traseira de Edward o que o faz perder o controlo do carro e bater diretamente contra o betão. O carro de Edward fica atravessado no meio da pista e é abalroado por outro carro. A bandeira vermelha é mostrada pelos comissários de prova e a prova é interrompida. O Safety Car seguido do Medical Car entram na pista a alta velocidade. Edward está desmaiado sobre o volante do seu "bebé". Bella vê a prova pelos ecrãs gigantes colocados em frente as bancadas junto a Esme. Assim do embate as duas desatam a chorar preocupadas com Edward. A ambulância entra em pista para levar Edward para o hospital. Charlie fala via radio com o chefe de prova para saber notícias do jovem piloto. Num grande alvoroço todos vão para o hospital, para a noite mais longa da sua vida.

(EDWARD POV)

Abri os olhos lentamente. A claridade feriu os meus olhos. Onde estou? A última coisa que me lembro é de bater contra o betão? Será que morri? Olho em volta, uma mancha morena descansa sobre a minha mão. Bella? Ela esta aqui. Abro a boca numa tentativa de falar. Esta demasiado seca. Parece que não bebo água à seculos. Água, nunca mais a vou ver da mesma forma.

-Bella… Bella…. - Ela levanta a cabeça rapidamente meia atarantada. Sorri e atira-se sobre mim.

-Edward acordas-te. Estas aqui. Oh meu deus obrigada. Esme, eu preciso de avisa-la. - A minha cabeça lateja e uma expressão de dor apodera-se de mim.

- Bella…

-Oh Edward eu estou tão feliz em ver os teus lindos olhos. Queres um pouco de água?

-Sim por favor. Tenho a garganta que parece o Saara.

Bella sorri e desaparece por uma porta que julgo ser a casa de banho. Retornado alguns segundos depois com um copo e uma palhinha. Aproxima-se e encosta a palhinha à minha boca.

-Bebe devagar. Não quero que te entales.

-Bella onde estou?

- Não te lembras? Edward estas no hospital. Tu tiveste um acidente muito grave. Bates-te diretamente no betão e em seguida levas-te com outro carro em cima. Tiveste em desacordado por dois dias. A tua mãe saiu a pouco para dormir um pouco, fiquei no lugar dela. Edward nos quase morremos de susto.

Não sabia bem o que dizer. Custou-me imenso saber que preocupei tanto as pessoas que amo.

-Eu estou aqui agora. - E um lindo sorriso abre-se nos lindos lábios dela.

- Estas… agora estas aqui.

-Bella sobre o que aconteceu antes da prova.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso Edward. Tu estavas muito nervoso e acabas-te por fazer coisas sem pensar. Não vamos mais falar sobre isso. Amigos certo?

- Bella eu não quero ser teu amigo… EU…

-OH! POIS… eu acho que ligar aos teus pais para os avisar. Eu…Eu…

-Bella eu não quero ser só teu amigo, eu quero ser muito mais do que isso… e eu quero falar sobre o que aconteceu. Porque que sais-te disparada. Nem me deixas-te falar.

-Tu ias pedir desculpa pelo beijo, e eu não me queria lembrar dele como algo que tu te arrependes-te, então eu preferi sair dali.

Bella baixou os olhos de tristeza, vi as lagrimas chegarem novamente aos seus olhos.

-Bella chega aqui por favor- disse ao bater ligeiramente na cama junto a mim.- Eu não te ia pedir desculpa por te beijar, eu ia pedir desculpa por me ter comportado sem respeito nenhum por ti. Eu quero estar ao teu lado. Merecer que sejas minha. E esfregar-me em ti sem qualquer tipo de pudor não é um comportamento que ache adequado para o homem que quero ser para ti.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer Bella baixa-se e deposita um singelo beijo sobre os meus lábios. E ai eu soube que tudo ia ficar bem.

(três semanas depois)

Três semanas passaram-me e eu estou finalmente livre do hospital. Felizmente não fiquei com mazelas do acidente, apenas algumas ligeiras cicatrizes para contar a história. O mesmo não se pode dizer do meu "bebé" Bella ficou comigo o tempo tudo e o nosso amor só tem crescido dia apos dias. Sinto que encontrei a mulher da minha vida. A caminho de casa sinto a mão dela sobre a minha. A minha princesa morango "minimeu". O meu desejo por ela esta a chegar a níveis extremos. Não sinto os lábios dela como deve ser desde o dia do acidente." Estamos num hospital Edward, podem entrar a qualquer momento" dizia ela quando tentava aprofundar só um pouquinho o beijo. Eu só queria um beijinho de verdade, será que é pedir muito. Mas hoje ia ser diferente, falei com o meu pai e ele vai levar a minha mãe a jantar fora para que possa passar um bocadinho mais de tempo com a minha Bella.

Quando chegamos o meu pai saiu para ajudar-me a sair. Exagero eu sei, mas eu preguei-lhes um grande susto por isso eu compreendo. Despedi-me deles e desejei um jantar. A Bella está extremamente envergonhada pois sabe que os meus pais sabem perfeitamente o que vamos fazer. Mas fecho a porta de casa pressiono-a contra ela. Bella sorri. Sinto tanta falta dos seus beijos. Parece que foi tudo um sonho. Acaricio-lhe a face, percorro o nariz, os olhos, a boca com os meus dedos. Sinto-a enrubescer sobre os meus dedos. Beijo-a suavemente, mas para minha surpresa Bella beija-me afoitamente. Agarra os meus cabelos e penetra a sua doce língua na minha boca. Correspondo ao beijo mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Que foi? JÁ não estamos num maldito hospital.

Arrasto-a até ao meu quarto, felizmente a minha mãe arrumou-o antes de ir ter comigo ao circuito. Deito-a sobre a cama e peças de roupa vão desaparecendo. O meu coração bate a mil. Sinto-me um virgem novamente.

Bella viramos na cama e pressiona a sua pélvis sobre a minha. Beija-me e esfrega-se em mim. A sensação de prazer é extrema. Viro-a na cama e liberto-a da camisola e do sutiã. Beijo os lindos seios que possui.

-Minha… só minha…

-Só tua!

A partir dai foi um apagão quando voltei a mim estava nu com uma Bella nua sobre mim. Dentro dela é só onde eu quero estar. Viro-nos na cama e olho-a nos olhos.

-Tens a certeza?

-Sim Edward vem…

E entrei profundamente dentro do meu amor, da minha Bella. A primeira de muitas danças loucas que travamos dentro de quatro paredes. Onde a fazei minha de todas as formas e feitios, mas sempre com uma coisa em comum sempre com muito muito amor por ela.

-Bella eu amo-te – gritei quando a pequena morte me atingiu.

- Eu também te amo Edward… Eu também…


End file.
